


A Grimm Fairy Tale

by heeroluva



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied Violence, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie realizes Nicks is so much more to him than just a Grimm, and with that knowledge, Eddie knows it won't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grimm Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a homage to the original Grimm stories.

Eddie smelt him before he saw him. The cop that knew what he was. The Grimm. There was something distinctive about his scent, something tempting, something that enticed him to take another whiff. It wasn’t that he was a Grimm. That was there and definitely a marker that should have warned him off and sent him running, but Eddie was anything but scared.

It’s wasn’t until the second meeting where Nick was snooping outside his house that it hit Eddie. This was what his parents had told him about, what he hadn’t ever expected to experience after he’d converted to the Wieder way. As exhilarating as the discovery was, it was also heart-breaking because matings betweens Blutbaden and humans always ended in tragedy. He was one of the cursed. The call of the chase was unavoidable and when he lost himself to instincts, the line between mate and prey would blur, the call of blood outweighing the call of sex. And in that state, Nick’s blood, Grimm’s blood would be the sweetest ambrosia he’d ever smell, more attracting than any red cape.

And to make matters worse, Nick was clearly taken, his heart already belonging to another. So to save his sanity, Eddie had gathered the tattered remnants of his control, fighting against the overwhelming part of him that demanded he took what was his and destroyed everything that stood in his way no matter the cost, and agreed to help him find the other Blutbad, mistakenly believing the sooner he did so the sooner Nick would disappear from his life again.

How wrong Eddie had been as case after case, Nick sought him out, getting closer to him, even visiting Eddie during his free time in the name of friendship. Ha, friendship. That was a laugh. If Nick knew what he dreamt of, what Eddie fantasized of doing to him, he’d put a bullet in his brain. Sometimes Eddie wished Nick would, wished he could admit it to him, but he kept deluding himself. It was an agony that he knew he could only bear so long, already too far gone to gather the will to escape Nick’s pull.

It wouldn’t end well, but Eddie couldn’t bring himself to care.


End file.
